


Any Other Way

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Once again Barbara gets annoyed with authority...Altogether now..."Inspired by a prompt on PIN-TER-EST!"
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 10





	Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Barbara stomped out of Evans’s office, muttering angrily under her breath. I hurried along behind her, almost at a run. It was the only way I could keep up.

“That arrogant, self-righteous, egotistical, narcissistic, deluded, opinionated, useless waste of oxygen!”

“Barbara…”

“If he had half the braincells that he had been born with he would almost be a genius!”

I tried again. “Barbara…”

“I reckon he got his rank and his warrant card in a bloody Christmas cracker!”

By now we were level with my office door. Opening it, I grabbed her hand and pulled me in behind me. The action surprised her.

“What the hell?!?”

“You didn’t leave me with much choice. You were being rather vocal in your loathing for Evans, and I didn’t want you committing career suicide.”

Her anger fled and she grinned mischievously. “Promise you’ll bury me with both middle fingers up?”

I shook my head, fighting a grin of my own. “What am I going to do with you?”

The grin became even more mischievous. “Want some pointers?”

“Later. We’re already in the bad books, let’s not give the AC any further ammunition.”

“Mmm, later. I’m going to hold you to that.”

Closing my eyes, I breathed in deeply. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“I’ll make sure you’re the one buried with both middle fingers up then.”

“Sometimes, Barbara Havers, you can be a very wicked woman.”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
